


morning run

by captainamericagf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamericagf/pseuds/captainamericagf
Summary: Finn is an early riser. You aren't. This can cause some complications.





	morning run

It’s not that you hate his early rising antics, but you certainly hate the cold spot in bed next to you every morning.

He very much goes by routine. The moment the sun starts peaking over the horizon, he’s up and dressed and on his morning run around the base while you struggle to keep your eyes open for more than thirty seconds. He returns, offers you a good morning, places a kiss on your lips, and heads to the shower.

Once, just _once_ , you’d like to savor staying in a warm bed with a warm body next to you, especially if that warm body’s name is Finn and is a big deal in the Resistance.

As per usual, your alarm wakes you up and you find his spot empty. A sigh escapes your lips and you place a hand where his body lays through the night. The covers are pulled up like he was never even there, but the pillow is still fluffed the way he likes it.

“When we move to a new base, I’m taking this pillow with me,” he once said.

Eventually you pull yourself out of bed and go through your own routine, emerging from your room dressed in your uniform. Finn still hasn’t returned and that worries you slightly. _He probably just got caught up with something_.

A voice via comlink tells you Ackbar wants to speak with you and you begin your day.

You move around from building to building, hanger to hanger, sent around by people that outrank you to do this and do that. You’re starting to wonder if maybe you should join Finn on his morning run. Your legs could certainly use the muscle.

By the end of the day you still haven’t seen him and you return to your room with burning legs and a backache that sends sharp pains up your spine and drum-like beat in your temples. You belly flop onto the bed, your face buried in the sheets. _Maybe if I lay here forever I’ll just die and then I won’t feel so sore._

The door swishes open and you don’t even bother picking up your head, content to just stay there in that position forever.

“You alright?”

Finn’s voice forces you to move onto your side to see him. He’s slipping off his jacket and throws it onto the back of the desk chair. Concern is etched into the lines of his forehead.

“I feel like I’m dying.” Your voice is muffled by the duvet and it takes Finn a few extra seconds to understand what you said.

“Let me see.” He comes over and listens to your heart before laying down next to you. “You sound alright to me.”

“Tell that to my muscles.” You pause. “Where were you today?”

His faces fall slightly, but he recovers quickly as he sits up with his back pressed against the headboard. “You know how we lost contact with Gold Squadron?”

You prop up your elbow. “Yeah.”

“Well, we got back in contact with them. Or really what’s left of them.”

“How many are left?”

“Two.”

You let out a low whistle. You weren’t entirely familiar with all the pilots save for Poe, but with the Resistance’s resources wearing thin, every life lost was felt deeply across the base.

“I’m sorry,” you say softly. You notice that his eyes are downcast, his mind deep in thought. You sit up and gently take his hand which gets his attention. “Are you okay?”

“I wanted to go on a rescue mission,” he says. “I kept telling everyone we could go find them. I should’ve – I should’ve just gone.”

“And then what? What if you had died along with them?”

“We don’t leave people behind.”

“And we can’t risk anyone else, especially you, Mister Big Deal and all.”

This makes the corner of his mouth twitch, but he’s too into his own thoughts to laugh. He runs a hand down his face and sighs, sinking into the bed. You crawl up next to him and lay your head on his chest while his arm goes around you, gently stroking you back along your spine.

“I want to do more than just sit around a table and talk. I want to go out there and _do something_.”

His heartbeat is steady and strong and almost lulls you into a sleep. _Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake._

Unfortunately you unwillingly give in to your exhaustion.

* * *

 

To your surprise, you wake up in a warm bed with a warm body next to you. You’re on your side, Finn behind you, his arm wrapped around your middle. His body is still in his sleep.

The alarm hasn’t gone off yet, but the time shows that it’s past sunrise. Maybe Finn was also just as tired as you, his internal clock conceding and allowing him to properly rest for once.

And you like it. You like that he’s there with you. You like that you’ve finally gotten what you’ve always wanted.

Except now you feel a little bad about it.

You’re careful not to wake him as you remove his arm, letting it rest on the bed while you get dressed in something comfortable. You return only minutes later, Finn still in a deep sleep under the covers. He looks so peaceful.

You reach over the bed and push his shoulder. “Finn, wake up.”

He rubs at his eyes and turns onto his back and says something incoherent, his voice deep and hoarse.

“It’s time for a run.”

“A run?” He’s confused and he shows it.

You shrug, pulling on your sleeves nervously. “I thought maybe we could run together or something.” You smile. “I bet I could beat you to the armory.”

The challenge gets him going. He quickly gets out of bed to change. “You think you can beat me?”

“I was thinking about it.”

He laughs before kissing you. His lips are soft and gentle and you would absolutely die to kiss him for the rest of your life.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but I think you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“Oh, really? Let’s see who the faster runner is then, shall we?”

The next morning you race again and the morning after that and the morning after that.

And it’s so much better than just lying in bed.


End file.
